Pups Save Ryouta
Collab of Vanguard and Clockwerk Summary While in Japan, Van finds out that his brother, Ryouta may be alive! So he sets out on an investigation alone! But without a single lead and D.E.M.I.S.E on his tail, can he find his brother!? Meanwhile, Logan is sharpening up his Karate skills, so he heads into a Dojo with Kirin to help practice, and in an instant, Kirin falls in love with the dojo's top student! Can Logan help out Kirin win his love?! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * The Hinako Triplets * Celyn * Rio * Cali * Kirin * Van * Hazel (First appearance) * Ryouta Transcript (Title card with Logan in his Karate GI and some Neon signs on it) Logan: Pups Save Ryouta! (The episode starts with the PAW Patroller stopping at the hotel the PAW Patrol are staying in) Van: This is awesome guys! I've always wanted to visit Japan! Suzan: Well, it is the country I am from after all! Van: I agree Suzan, it's amazing! (She pets her) Suzan: Oh yeah, that's the spot, oh yeah.... Ryder: Anyway, I figure we would take a vacation and away from the madness that Adventure Bay has dealt with for the past few weeks! Logan: Well still! I of course would like to sharpen my Karate skills with Kirin in a local Dojo! Van: That's awesome! Kirin: Hey Logan can I come. I wanna catch up on my training! Logan: Of course! Rubble: Well, while you guys do that, I'm going to be competing in a local Sumo Wrestling tournament! I am a tough pup ya know! (He does a sumo stomp, and mid split, he has trouble getting back up) Um, little help? Van: Sure Rubble! (He helps him up) Ryder: Anyway, let's go and check into our hotel room! (The pups rush inside the hotel to check into their room) Van: (Thinking) Aw drats! I never planned out what I was gonna do! Hotel Manager: Konichiwa, how may I be of service? Suzan: Celyn, you mind telling him how we would like to be of service? Celyn: Gladly! *He clears his throat* (He speaks in Japanese, with English subtitles translating it) Sensei wa i, watashi no nakama wa, watashitachi ga yōkyū shita heya ni chekkuin shitai. (Translation: Yes sir, my associates wish to check into the room we have requested) Hotel Manager: ah yes right away! (He gives them the keys) Celyn: Domo arigato! (Scene changer: Celyn's badge) (The pups then use the keys in order to enter the room) Van and Suzan: Wow! Logan: This room is awesome! Van: Suzan, I'm loving japan more and more!Suzan: Thanks Van! Van: No problem, I just don't know what to do now... But it's a good thing I got a guide! Rubble: Well, while you do that, I better head down stairs. The Tournament is gonna start! Van: Good luck! Rubble: Domo Arigato! (He heads down stairs with a duffel bag) Suzan: So who is your guide Van? Van: It's you! Suzan: Wha??? Van: Now come on! (He takes her by the paw and walks outside) Suzan: Um... okay, not really sure where we are going but.... (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Rubble arrives near the Rec Center of the hotel, and is getting ready for the tournament) Rubble: Man... There sure are a lot of tough pups here... (A kid in a cloak peeks out in the entrance) Rubble: Huh? Hey! Come back here! (He chases the cloaked kid) (The cloaked kid drops a Buddyfight card but it is drawn in crayon and was made by a little kid and it has Van's name on it. The cloaked kid escapes) Rubble: Aw man... He got away! (He looks at the card) Hm... what is this?? It looks like a Buddycard.... I better show this to Van! (He goes upstairs to find Van, but then realizes something) Oh right! The tournament! (He heads to the sign up booth) (Scene changer: Rubble's badge) (Logan and Kirin arrive at the Dojo) Logan: Alright Kirin now let's continue our training shall we? Kirin: Hai, Sensai Logan! Logan: Okay! Now the first thing we should do is- (He bumps into a female brown cat wearing a karate GI and a Karate headband) Oof! Sorry about that! ????: Oh... I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I-I was just training! Logan: Nah, that's okay! I don't mind it! Ain't that right Kirin? Kirin? (Kirin had say nothing, the brown cat was SO beautiful! Her blue eyes, her karate gear! Kirin was lovestruck!) Kirin: (Thinking) H-Her hazel fur...... Her beautiful eyes that shine! W-Wait am I?! I am! I'm in love! Logan: Kirin!! Kirin: (He snaps out of it) Oh um I'm good! Hazel: I'm Hazel.. Nice to meet you guys... *She giggles cutely* Logan: I am Logan Hinako! And this is my student, Kirin! Even though you already knew that. Kirin: (He blushes a bit) H-Hi.... Hazel: Hi! So, are you two new here? Logan: Actually, we are just on vacation! Me and Kirin are apart of the PAW Patrol! Kirin: (His blush becomes darker) H-Hi.... Trivia * It is revealed that Rubble is an expert Sumo Wrestler * Ryouta and Hazel make their first appearance Category:ClockwerkSamurai12's Episodes